


So... Where's My Present?

by cruciomysoul



Series: Your Pulse is Mine. [9]
Category: DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Bluepulse, Graduation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: (by BLARGHMANGOS - I figure you're the same person?) Bluepulse - Bart graduating HS/college and Jaime being a proud bf/fiance/hubby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So... Where's My Present?

Jaime sat in between the family of speedsters. Barry, Iris and Wally on his right, Jay and Joan on his left.

All six of them couldn’t take their eyes off the stage.

Off of Bart.

The ceremony had started not too long ago, and they’d had the fortune to endure a relatively short graduation speech.

Now it was time for the teens to receive their diplomas.

The head master stood at center stage, behind the podium, a woman beside him holding a neatly compiled heap of scrolls.

He began calling names, and after each one, there was a loud clap, accompanied by the deafening roar of that child’s family.

Four or five people in, Jaime didn’t really know, Bart’s name was called.

Jaime’s grin was manic as he watched his 17-year-old boyfriend walk across that stage, shake the mans hand, and turn to grin at the crowd. He did a little bow, and the West-Allen family practically howled, Jaime included.

~

It was hours after that until he saw Bart again. The rest of the names had been called, more speeches had been given, and through it all Jaime couldn’t stop his eyes from searching out his brown haired lover.

When crowds of (ex)students had congregated, and hats had been thrown, Jaime was up and off his chair, looking around for Bart.

When he spotted him, he wasted no time in walking up behind the boy, and wrapping his arms around him from behind.

“Jaime!” Bart exclaimed, and Jaime kissed his neck.

“I am so proud of you, hermano.” Bart twizzled in his grip so he could face Jaime, and wrap his arms around his neck.

“So, where’s my present?” He asked, grinning cheekily. Jaime chuckled, a wicked glint in his eye.

“It’s at home, you’re going to have to wait.”

Bart pouted, but they both knew he wasn’t _really_ upset.

**Author's Note:**

> People can be 17 when they graduate, right? But I based the ceremony off of one I read in a book, so I'm sorry if I've like missed something major or something.


End file.
